


Pack

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Gym Leader Y/N has gone MIA during the Gym Challenge and Alphas Hop and Bede are investigating.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader, Hop (Pokemon) & Reader
Kudos: 31





	Pack

“Wait what?” Bede asked, blinking as the challengers in front of his gym nodded. “That’s so strange…”

“Yeah. It was really sudden too,” The girl among them said. “Like he said yesterday he was more than happy to battle us then this morning we get to his gym and it’s just shut down!”

Bede frowned and nodded. “Well, you lot should get checked into your hotel. I’ll go to Stow-on-Side and check on him.” He stated, hoping the gym leader was just sick.

It was Y/N’s turn to run the Stow-on-Side gym while Bea trained in the Wild Area and Allister did...something. He wasn’t quite sure what the quiet man did when he wasn’t at the gym or in the nearby graveyard or abandoned house.

He made his way into the Glimwood Tangle, grabbing his RotomPhone and dialing the only person he could think that might help him. Somehow, the gym leader was comforted by both the Alphas being present. He wondered if that was his Omega instinct begging desperately for both Alphas, but Bede quickly shoved that aside. 

It’d been years since they presented, Y/N stepping down as the Galar Champion after the new champion bested him. He happily took on the role as a gym leader, finding it more satisfying, as Hop went on to be the apprentice to Professor Sonia. He himself enjoyed being the gym leader to Fairy Type Pokemon, finding them to be endearing.

“Bede!” Hop shouted into the speaker, making the gym leader flinch and startling a few of the nearby Pokemon.

\--

“Could you please not scream every time you answer your damn phone?” Bede sighed.

“Sorry! I’m excited! What’s going on?”

“I need you to get to Stow-On-Side. Something’s wrong with Y/N.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. The papers are going positively bonkers for it! Like, what if he’s just sick? He was hanging out in Glimwood. There are some mushrooms and Pokemon that could’ve gotten him sick and--”

“Hop,” Bede said, glaring at nothing as he walked down the path, hopping over a tree.

“Not helping, am I?”

“Not in the slightest,” The alpha growled.

“Sorry, sorry!” Hop laughed. “Alright. I can meet you at the Pokemon Center in town. Just gotta get a cab.”

“Alright. I’ll see you there then,” He sighed, hanging up.

Hop blinked and looked at his phone, smiling a slight before frowning. His eyes trailed to the photo he kept on his desk. It was the day Y/N had stepped down as Champion. Bede and Hop were hugging the Omega. He sighed, gulping.

“Please be okay,” He whispered to himself before leaving.

Bede nodded as he saw the energetic professor hurrying to him. “Alright. I tried calling Y/N. He’s not answering.”

“He’s either sleeping or…” Bede trailed off, not wanting to think of the worst. “Let’s go.”

Hop hummed, following. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. He’s my friend,” The Fairy Gym Leader stated simply. He blinked and caught the dead look Hop was giving him. “What?”

“I like him too. If he’d let me, I’d happily be his mate.” Bede bristled at that. “In fact, if it is his heat...I don’t know if I can help myself.”

“That’s fucked up,” Bede snapped, making the Alpha blink. “You’re saying if he’s in agony because of his bio-chemistry, you won’t stop yourself from trying to mount him?” He snarled.

“That’s not what I meant at all. Besides, what are your feelings for Y/N?” Bede stopped, thinking about it as they approached his neighborhood. Hop watched him before smiling. “I think...we might be a pack.”

“What?”

“I mean, think about it, Mate! It’s always been us, ever since we were kids. Before we even presented, we were always meeting up--”

“We were rivals when we met,” Bede scoffed.

“But we’re not now, so why stick around if you don’t like us both?” Hop challenged. He then turned and walked to Y/N’s house. “You should really think on that. I think we might honestly be one. I do love you both.”

Bede frowned at that, shaking his head. 

Soon, they stood before the small home, making Bede frown as he noticed the mail piling in the box. He hummed and looked to Hop. The professor nodded, worried as they approached. Bede was the one who knocked.

“Y/N! It’s me and Hop! Open up!” He called. No response. “Y/N!”

“I’ll try calling his phone again,” Hop said, grabbing his RotomPhone and dialing. They waited a long moment before hearing the RotomPhone inside chirping and crying for attention but no movement came. Hop frowned. “Not good.”

“No shit,” Bede said, looking around. Hop blinked as he watched the gym leader searching. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for a spare key. He probably keeps one under a secret rock or something.”

Hop made a face. “Doubt that. Dangerous for an Omega to do that.” Bede blinked and nodded, admitting to himself that was a bit too dangerous. “My Pokemon won’t be able to pick the lock. Think Gardevoir could use her psychic powers to do it?” He asked.

“Worth a shot,” Bede conceeded, calling on the Pokemon for help. “Gardevoir, could you unlock this door? Y/N might be hurt.”

The Pokemon nodded and focused its power before the door fell open. Bede called the Pokemon back and they stepped in. Bede grunted and covered his nose, his body almost immediately reacting to the scent.

“Bloody hell,” Hop groaned, covering his own nose before blushing. “That’s Y/N’s scent but…”

“Heat. Hop we really should leave--”

“Guys?” Y/N croaked. They looked up and blushed. The Omega stood before them, skin flushed and clearly in pain as he stood in his boxers, blushing as he looked up at them both. “What...What are you doing here?” He asked, voice cracking.

Bede licked his lips as Hop said, “You weren’t answering any calls. We got worried. Especially since you suddenly cancelled your matches. What’s wrong?”

Y/N blushed. “It’s worse...worse than usual...Fuck,” He groaned as another wave hit him in the presence of Alphas. Bede shivered as the smell hit him and stepped closer. “N-No! Wait! Bede--”

“Stop,” He said firmly, pulling him close. The Omega jerked before Bede’s scent hit him. “You need to calm down. Panicking won’t help you.” He scooped him up and carried him to his room. “C’mon. Let’s get you settled.”

Y/N blushed intensely as Hop followed, hurrying to the bedroom. He blushed more as they stopped on sight of his nest. “S-Shut up,” He mumbled.

“Not judging,” Hop promised. “I think it’s more impressive. How many pillows do you own?” Y/N groaned. “Right. Okay. Let’s get him in the nest. Shirt off, Bede,” He said as he pulled his own off.

Y/N gulped as he watched the Alphas strip down to their boxers before crawling into the nest. He whimpered and flinched, relaxing once their scents hit him. “Guys?”

Hop nuzzled him. “You’re safe, Omega. We won’t do anything unless you ask.”

Bede nodded, running a hand through Y/N’s hair. “Easy, Y/N.” He frowned, seeing the look on his face. “What’s going through your head?”

The Omega gulped, blushing. “How uh...How I uh...I want you both to be my Alphas,” He admitted, flustered.

Bede blushed as Hop stared in surprise. “Y/N, you sure?” He asked, rubbing his side. “I don’t mind it being the three of us but, you gotta be sure, Mate.”

Y/N shivered at Hop’s words. He knew he didn’t mean “mate” in that term but it still sent a shudder through him to imagine the professor snarling such affections in his ear.

Bede smirked a bit and lifted his chin. “C’mon then, Omega. Be honest. You sure you want us both?”

Y/N whined. “I...Yeah. I do actually.”

Bede cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. “Y/N, it’s okay to be scared. We’re here for you. Trust us?”

Y/N blushed as he looked up at the Alphas, taking in their calming scents and watching the way their eyes reacted to him. His Alphas...They really were his mates.

“Always,” He breathed out.

Hop groaned and kissed him hard, cupping his face as Bede kissed at the Omega’s neck.

Y/N shivered and whined as he squirmed. Hands found every inch of his skin as the boxers were tossed aside. By who, he wasn’t quite sure, honestly. He gasped as he felt soft hair brushing his inner thighs.

“Bede--” He was cut off by his own moan as the gym leader grabbed his thighs and licked along his folds, making him shake a slight.

Hop cupped Y/N’s face and kissed him as he rubbed his side gently. “Relax. Let your Alphas take care of you,” He groaned, deepening the kiss.

Bede moaned as he slurped and sucked gently, thrusting his tongue into him and slurped loudly. He smirked as Y/N jerked and moaned against Hop’s lips, bringing his thighs tighter against his head. He shivered and flicked his tongue along his clit, thinking about how easily Y/N’s legs could lock him into place there, leaving him drowning in his slick and making him cry out for him.

Hop hummed then gasped as Y/N’s hand palmed over his own boxers. He shivered. “Hell, Y/N. Something you want?”

“You. Both of you. I need a knot, please,” He begged.

Hop groaned and smirked. “Got a better idea. Bede, get him on his hands and knees. You can have first go. I want to use that damn mouth of his.”

Bede pulled away with a pant, making both Y/N and Hop blush as his mouth and chin were shining with slick. He smirked. “What? Do you want to taste him before I fill him up?”

“Hell yeah,” Hop whispered, leaning over and kissing the Alpha.

Y/N squirmed and whined as the Alphas kissed, the professor licking his juices off his chin as they moaned. Bede growled and nipped his lips, making Hop whine. “C’mon. We’re supposed to be taking care of him,” He growled.

Hop smirked and kissed Y/N again before moving in front of him. He pulled out his cock as Y/N moved to his hands and knees. “Nice and easy, love,” Hop hummed, petting his head gently.

Y/N blushed as he wrapped his hand around the length, stroking slowly. He glanced up at the man as he stroked, making sure not to squeeze too hard before licking along the length slowly. He hummed as the alpha in front of him moaned softly, sucking gently on his tip.

Suddenly, Bede slammed into him, shoving him down Hop’s length. Both Alphas groaned loudly as they felt the Omega taking them so beautifully. Hop looked down at Y/N as he blinked up at him, eyes watering with his mouth stretched from the cock keeping it open.

“Oh bloody hell that’s sexy,” He moaned.

Bede groaned as he gripped Y/N’s hips, panting softly as he felt his walls clinging to him. “Fuck, Y/N,” He moaned. “So damn tight. I don’t know if I can last.”

Y/N shivered and rocked his hips as he sucked, setting off the Alphas. Bede pumped into him quickly, keeping his body against him as Hop gripped at his head and thrust into the Omega’s throat

The Omega moaned and grunted, gripping Hop’s hips as he met Bede’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before he tumbled over the edge, orgasming hard already!

Bede snarled, spanking him hard. He moaned and smirked as the Omega clenched around him at that. “Aw, Omega likes being spanked?” he cooed.

“Yeah he does,” Hop moaned. “Look at him. He’s practically begging for more. Fuck...Gonna end up cumming down that fucking throat of his,” He growled.

Y/N shivered and bobbed his head, taking control as Hop moaned loudly. Bede groaned and thrust harder, biting his lip as his knot began to swell.

“That’s it. Milk my cock, ‘mega,” Bede moaned, sweat beginning to bead along the back of his neck.

Hop grunted and pulled away, gripping his throbbing cock as Y/N panted and moaned loudly. He smirked as he watched the Omega bend over and moan loudly into the bedding he’d created. His back bowing as the Alpha pumped into him harder.

“Look at you. You’re so desperate for cock, Y/N,” Hop growled. Y/N panted and moaned in agreement, cheeks flushing. “C’mon then, love. Take his knot. Take your first knotting from Bede. Be our little Omega.”

“Yes!” The Omega cried out, orgasming hard as Bede snarled.

The white haired man bent and bit into his neck as his knot caught inside the Omega, claiming him first.

Hop stroked himself as the sight as Bede poured his seed into him. Y/N panted and whimpered beneath him, the wave settling for the moment.

Bede slowly removed his teeth, kissing gently at the mark now on his neck. “Shit,” He whispered, nuzzling. “I didn’t mean to be so rough, Y/N.”

“No. It’s...It’s okay. Loved it,” He panted, smiling tiredly. Bede kissed his head gently and moved so they were laying on their side. He licked his lips and looked up at Hop who was still hard and aching. “Want you to claim me too,” He groaned, squirming on Bede’s knot and making the Alpha inside him whine.

Hop kissed him gently. “Fuck yes. Gonna be a pack. Just the three of us.”

Bede smirked. “Just like you wanted,” He chuckled, rubbing Y/N’s side before lifting his leg and pushing deeper into him. Y/N gasped and whined. “I’ll keep him nice and ready for you then, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Hop chuckled, kissing him before kissing Y/N.


End file.
